Memories
by JegarJeger
Summary: First, Violet often spends more time with her son, but the time passed so quickly as Josh getting bigger and Violet missed the familiarity with her son the same way again. 9to5 Oneshot!


Violet just waiting outside the school grounds. she sat on the school lawn chair and looked at her watch. seems almost an hour she sat there.

then, the bell was rung. children of pre-school out of their classrooms and go to their parents respectively. Violet getting up her feet and looking where her son.

Josh out of the school door, he saw all his friends had with their parents. whereas, intentions after school he wanted to invite his friends playing in the park, briefly.

"Josh!" Violet call him. Josh looked straight ahead and found his mother was there.

Josh was happy to see his mother came to pick him up. "Mommy!"

"hey Josie, how was your school today?" she said.

"it was really fun! I had received five stars because I can count from one to ten! "Josh said with pride.

Violet smiled at him and gently rubbed his head crest. "How smarts you are"

"why mommy don't work?" Josh asked.

"Mommy came home early. so .. we could spend time together, you want to play briefly with mom?" Violet asked.

"Yes! I want to! let's play mom!" Josh so happy.

"Okay, let's go" Violet held out her hand and let Josh held her hand tightly.

* * *

As long as they walked, Josh ceaselessly telling have fun in class. indeed, the pre-school looks very nice. Violet continued to smile to hear the story of his son and she was so proud that Josh started to have a lot of experience even though only in the school environment.

"mommy, I was just drawing in class, want to see the results?" Josh asked.

"What is that?"

"this is it" Josh gave her a piece of paper on a drawing. Violet saw a picture of his son's creations.

"Well?" plain image with both parents and a child standing in the middle, the picture is indeed messy, typically children of pre-school age.

"What do you think mom?"

"a good picture, mom would place it in the room. If Daddy saw this, he certainly happy" Violet said.

"I can't wait to show it to Daddy!" Josh said.

"Daddy hadn't yet returned to work, so you can show the image for dinner tonight" said Violet.

once they were in the park, Violet and Josh purchase their favorite ice cream.

"Well, this ice cream for my little man" Violet said.

Josh receiving his favorite chocolate ice cream. "thank you mom"

"This gift for you because it can count from one to ten"

"I want smart like you, mom!" Josh said innocently.

"Of course, you're a smart kid" Violet carrying her son and take him to the edge of the pool, see geese swim there and also ask for food from each of the people in the park.

"Did that swans like to eat peanut, mom?"

"I dont know, try to give that swan" Violet said. later, Josh threw the beans to the goose, it appeared that the animals eat it.

"they loved it!"

Well, for Violet, Josh is her little angel. he as a substitute for a sense of fatigue after long hours in the office she was busy with papers and typing.

Once satisfied playing in the park. Violet and Josh walked again to go home. Josh ran to the plane in his hand as if he was flying the plane. He very adorable. later, Josh's footsteps stopped when he saw something underneath. he bent down and took a bright purple flowers.

"What are you doing, Josie?" Violet asked.

"Mom. Look at this" he said. Violet squatting the level his height and staring at the flowers. "nice flower" Violet said. Josh immediately put it into her hair.

"You look like a princess, mom" said Josh.

Violet chuckled. "Really? mean you are a prince, Josie" she said.

"Will I be even greater as daddy, mom?" Josh asked innocently.

"One day you'll be a grown man, just like your daddy, but you must be patient, everything takes time"

"but I want to grow up, so I can do anything" he said again.

"You want to grow up? Okay" Violet took off her long red coat and put it into a small body of Josh to give confidence to his son.

"uh?" Josh's little wonder why his mother put on the red suit him.

"What? you're an adult, right?" Violet asked.

"but .. This coat does not fit right?" Josh said.

Violet patted Josh's little shoulders. "to be an adult, first the coat must fit once in your body" she said.

"but .. how? my body's still a little?" Josh asked.

"You must be patient, one day you will be higher. Mommy believes this suit will fit on your body. remember Josie, everything takes time, so making the most of your time as possible even if only briefly. later you will feel when you grow up, you're going to work and you will be married" Violet said.

Josh just blink. "work? family?"

"you're too young to understand, but later you will understand it by itself. Now, let's go home"

Josh nodded quickly. "Okay mom, I love you"

"I Love you too. you need a ride to go home? "Violet asked.

"Yes Yes!" Josh ran into the back of his mother and Violet let Josh sit on her shoulders, then Violet stood up and tried to balance herself.

"whoaa! You getting heavy!"

"it means that I will soon be adults mom!" Josh exclaimed. Finally Violet holding Josh sat on her shoulders and goes home.

* * *

 _Arriving at home._

"We're home, little prince" Violet said, Josh went down from her arms and ran inside.

"I'm home!" his exclamation.

"hey little man!" greet someone who called from the kitchen. Jerry turned out to have first come home. Josh hugged his father.

"Dad! Mommy was asked me to go to the park after I got home from school!" he said beaming.

"Really? ahh .. you'd prefer to have fun with mommy" Jerry said, he pouted.

"no! no! I just draw something, you must see!"

"What is that?"

"This is it!" Josh again showed a picture of his creation. Jerry smiled at his son's drawings. "you're good, Josie. Daddy loved it. and .. why are you wearing a mommy's coat?"

"Mom said if I wanted to grow up, my body has to fit with this jacket!" he said.

Jerry smiled. This makes plain his behavior looks very adorable. " you're great. well now go to the kitchen, dinner is ready" he said.

"Jerry, you return quickly" said Violet. Jerry quick kiss on her lips.

"Yes .. I think busy in the office made me a little tired. how your days with Josie?"

"fun, after work I picked Josie at school" Violet said.

"You add to the fun for Josie today, by the way great interest" said Jerry, Violet holding purple flowers stuck in her hair.

"Josie who put this flower, what do you think?" Violet asked.

"Perfect, and I've been cooking for dinner"

"Well, it's about time" Violet said. eventually she and her family enjoyed a dinner together. Violet sweet moments ever tasted all her life with her husband and son.

 _Until finally, as time passed..._

Josh looked at the toy plane he was holding. The aircraft never played again when he was a teenager, children's toys, to what is in use again. he put his toys into a bag and closed his locker.

childhood is beautiful, especially the desire to play with parents. but Josh aware, the amount of a person will be the greater the responsibility. Josh is only misses one important moments with his family.

When he came out of the door of the school, suddenly ..

"Josh!" someone call him. Josh looked straight ahead and found, that his mother is in school.

"Huh? mom?" Josh was surprised.

"hey, you're so long, I'm waiting you here" said Violet. Josh went straight to his mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"pick up you. What else?" Violet asked.

"I think you're still in the office?"

"Mom came home early today, let's get in the car" she said, she and Josh get into the car.

"How was your day?" Violet asked. Josh shrugged. "Well .. as usual, school activities" he said.

"uh-huh? How your value today?"

Josh gulp. he suddenly cold sweat, if his mother knew when he saw the results of a test, probably his skateboard be seized.

"uh ... that..."

"hm?"

"I- but the results have not been disclosed. so .. I do not know" said Josh. _fuh! almost, my score zero._

"Oh okay"

Silence between them. Violet just busy driving her car while Josh just looked out the window. no light conversation between them.

"Josh?"

"yes?"

"it seems too soon for us to go home, how about we relax before today?" Violet asked.

"uhm .. yeah .. right. If you want," Josh replied.

* * *

they arrived at the park.

Violet and Josh streets for a while, enjoying the afternoon breeze toned and relaxed.

"I didnt expect you to come pick me up, usually you're home too late" he said.

"I don't know, mom just lazy home alone. fetch better, after all, we've never been like this, right?" Violet asked.

"yeah.. right"

Violet and Josh is not as intimate as before even though they're together now. Josh does not even know what to conversations he started. not as innocent as a child, everything is changing so fast. later, Josh saw a bunch of kids were buying ice cream, he just stared at her.

"Josh? What is it?"

"uh .. not really"

"you want ice cream, huh?"

"Come on Mom, I'm not a child anymore. I could buy ice cream without asking again," said Josh.

"uuh .. Well .. maybe you're too mature to buy ice cream" Violet said.

maybe the ice cream will not increase their familiarity as before. somehow Josh does not like ice cream now. he himself was also a little surprised. later, Josh and Violet are still walking along in the park, looking at the poolside.

"You always love to see the geese and give them food" Violet said. Josh just looked at the geese swimming in the pond.

"The first, but not anymore. I don't know what the goose food"

"You often give them the peanut"

"I'm allergic to peanuts" Josh said.

both were silent again, Josh looked briefly stared at his mother's face. looks at all if Violet was thinking about something. Josh could not guess what she thought of his mother, but she had a reason why she and Josh went to the park like this.

having satisfied a little walk in the park, Violet and Josh went to their car and go home. not like before, Josh likes to play little airplane as long as it runs now no longer do that.

"Mom? may I ask you something?" Josh asked.

"What is that?"

"why you've asked me walked like this?" he asked.

Violet shrugged. "I don't know, but ... we used to do this, you miss time like this, right?" she asked.

"Yes .. I miss this. You know exactly what I like, mom" Josh replied.

"yes, you're not a little Josh again," said Violet.

"this is me now" Josh added.

"it is true, can we stop for a minute?"

"what?"

"stand up straight, do not slouch" said Violet. Josh straightened up, who knows what will be done her. Violet took off her red jacket and instantly put the suit on Josh.

"uh... this..?"

Violet watched, her red coat is now fit in the body of Josh. only the arms are a little longer.

"Mom? What are you doing? Why are you giving me this coat?" Josh asked.

"Wow .. you're getting a bigger. Isn't? i didnt expect, time goes so fast" Violet said, a smile on her face. Josh to blink rapidly. Josh immediately feel back to childhood, when her mother had put on this coat to him.

"You always wanted to quickly become an adult, but i didn't realize you getting bigger" Violet said.

"Well .. right" Josh said. looked at herself wearing a red coat belonging to his mother.

"I deliberately pick up you, because I miss moments like this"

"What?"

"I knows, busy in the office and your activities at school are always consumed us both, but the I understand because you're a teenager, I can't carry you again to go up on my shoulder or buy you ice cream again," said Violet.

"Mom..." Josh realizes, his mother is the reason why he did this. it turns out he missed the past, maybe Violet just wondered if Josh was like a small child or has changed. Gently dip the tip of his lips up into a smile.

"it's okay mom, I was the one who most miss this"

"really?"

Josh nodded. "Yes, that's right. I had missed this memories, you bring back wonderful memories of our past, mom"

Violet gently patted his head crest. "because you're my only son, I may not forget all the sweet memories we've ever made before. promise me when you get older you'll never forget this"

"I promise" Josh replied.

"Nice, and .. what do you think? What this coat still loose in your body?" Violet asked.

"no, this is already fit. I feel like the office if you wear this jacket" Josh said.

"One day you're going to wear it, let's go home. This is almost evening" Violet said. eventually he and Josh was go home.

* * *

arriving at home

Violet and Josh go into the house. nothing says 'I'm home!' that comes out of their mouths. of course, nobody answered their return.

yes, only Violet and her son. no anyone.

Josh went to the kitchen and make tea for him and also for his mother.

"would you like some tea, mom?"

"Of course"

"Yes .. drinks for the night, you would not have time to cook" he said.

"Come on Josh, mom rarely cook anymore since we were alone here"

"Yes .. if only Dad not died" he said.

Violet instantly thought of her husband. if only Jerry were here, may seem complete togetherness here. death three years ago are still felt to this day. He also did not see the development of these teenagers Josh already.

"If your daddy were here, perhaps before he replied returning us and told us to have dinner together" said Violet.

Josh also misses his father, but he understood everything that had happened to him. he simply smiles. "I know mom, but we can not return to the past, even though dad was dead, he is still there in our hearts"

"yes, you're right" he said. "but dad does not ask you to be sad right? He wants us to keep happy whatever the circumstances"

Josh smiled, though now he only has a mother, but she did not want to feel alone. he had a great mother.

"Thank you for treating my longing, mom, I missed the familiarity of our first"

"your welcome Josh, mom also missed these memories" she added.

finally, they are realized. they are still together. they are still close as ever, Violet was very love of her son and Josh are very love of his mother.

This sweet moment will always remember forever ...

 **END**


End file.
